From time-to-time, a wireless device such as a Smartphone may be served by networks that belong to a diversity of carriers. For example, the wireless device's primary carrier may not be available in the area where the wireless device is located. In this case, the primary carrier may have an agreement with a second carrier to allow the wireless device to “roam” in the second carrier's service area. In addition, a carrier may move a wireless device being served by its network, to that of a partner in order to reduce the load on the carrier's primary network.
A carrier may, however, have a preference for which network is used to serve the wireless device. This preference may change from time-to-time according to conditions in the networks available to serve the wireless device, the location of the wireless device, or other reasons. Accordingly, when a wireless device is being served by a network which is not preferred, the wireless device may need to be moved to the preferred network.
Overview
In an embodiment, a first wireless communication network stores a buffer of data that is concurrently being sent to a wireless device via a first active connection with a second wireless communication network. The first wireless communication network broadcasts a first indicator. This first indicator is received by the wireless device. The first indicator is associated with an availability of an access node of the first wireless communication network to serve the wireless device. Based on the first indicator and based on a second indicator of a signal strength associated with the access node, the wireless device ends the first active connection. The first wireless communication network provisions a second active connection to the wireless device. The first wireless communication network provisions the second active connection in response to a request by the wireless device. At least a portion of the buffer of data not already received by the wireless device is provided, via the second active connection, to the wireless device.
In an embodiment, a communication system includes an access node. The access node is included in a first wireless communication network. The access node broadcasts a first indicator. This first indicator is received by a wireless device. The first indicator is associated with an availability of the access node to serve the wireless device. Based on the first indicator, and based on a second indicator, the wireless device ends a first active connection with a second wireless communication network. The second indicator corresponds to a signal strength associated with the access node. The communication system also includes a buffer. The buffer stores data concurrently being sent to the wireless device via the first active connection with the second wireless communication network. The first wireless communication network provisions a second active connection to the wireless device in response to a request by the wireless device. The first wireless communication network sends, to the wireless device, data stored in the buffer that has not already been received by the wireless device via the first active connection with the second wireless communication network.
In an embodiment, a first wireless communication network stores a buffer of data that is concurrently being sent to a wireless device via a first active connection with a second wireless communication network. The first wireless communication network sends, via the second wireless communication network, a control message that includes a first indicator. The first indicator is associated with an availability of an access node of the first wireless communication network to serve the wireless device. Based on the first indicator, and based on a second indicator of a signal strength associated with the access node, the wireless device ends the first active connection. In response to a request by the wireless device, the first wireless communication network provisions a second active connection to the first wireless communication network. At least a portion of the buffer of data not already received by the wireless device is provided, via the second active connection, to the wireless device.
In an embodiment, a communication system includes an access node. The access node is included in a first wireless communication network. The access node sends a first indicator to a wireless device via a second wireless communication network. The first indicator is associated with an availability of the access node to serve the wireless device. Based on the first indicator, and based on a second indicator of a signal strength associated with the access node, the wireless device ends a first active connection with the second wireless communication network. The communication system also includes a buffer. The buffer stores data concurrently being sent to the wireless device via the first active connection with the second wireless communication network. The first wireless communication network provisions a second active connection to the wireless device in response to a request by the wireless device. The first wireless communication network sends, to the wireless device, data stored in the buffer that has not already been received by the wireless device via the first active connection with the second wireless communication network.